When Kyungsoo Got a Fever
by misakichan13
Summary: Kyungsoo yang memaksa latihan saat demam. Bagaimana Jongin yang panik merawat Kyungsoo. Jongin menyibakan selimut Kyungsoo dan segera membuka kancing piyamanya."Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terkaget. BL/Kaisoo/and other cast/shonen-ai/RnR pls


******Warning :** cerita gaje, typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, garing, dll  
**Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other cast  
**Genre** : humor/romance

* * *

_Wo shi wolf yotou wolf, awooo saranghaeyo_

Seorang pria meraba meja nakasnya, mencari sumber bunyi-bunyian yang mengganggu mimpi indah dan memaksa matanya membulat sempurna. Bukan karna ia terkejut, mata Do Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Bulat, besar, dan mirip pororo. Tunggu... Untuk yg pororo, itu menurut Kim Jongin. Karna dia adalah Krong nya.

Kyungsoo menyibakan selimutnya pelan agar tak membuat makhluk _sexy_, coklat, dan paling tampan kesayangannya itu terusik dari tidurnya.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, merentangkan tangannya keatas kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah sadar, setengah terpejam, dan... setengah berpakaian. Ia hanya memakai baju dari piyama pororo nya tanpa memakai celana.

Kyungsoo lebih suka memakai baju tanpa celana, kebalikan dari pacar nya yang memakai celana tanpa baju saat tidur.

Celananya dipakai Jongin? Mana mungkin Kim Jongin yang keren, sangat _manly_, dan jangan lupa tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya membuat kesan _sexy_ dan gahar, memakai celana pororo yang tidak ada sexy-sexy nya sama sekali.

"Ekhem, gulp." Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan tenggorokannya, kering dan perih

"Apa aku salah makan kemarin, ah sepertinya tidak." Sambil becermin.

Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan apa saja makanan yang masuk dalam mulutnya. Karna memang bukan makanan penyebab tenggorokannya sakit sekarang. Terlalu keras latihan. Ia tak pernah mau mengakui jika tubuhnya lelah.

_"Suaraku belum stabil seperti mu Byun Baekhyun,"_

_"Jongin-ah, perlihatkan aku sekali lagi gerakan tadi,"_

_"ah, kenapa tarianku seperti papan, kaku sekali."_

_"Sebentar lagi, aku belum menguasai yang satu ini."_

_"Aku belum bisa mencapai nada tinggi ini hyung,"_

_"ini akan selesai sebentar lagi, kau duluan saja Sehunie,"_

Ini yang biasanya keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo jika diminta untuk istirahat, keras kepala sepertinya nama tengah dari Do Kyungsoo.

Jika sifat keras kepalanya sedang kambuh, bujuk rayu Jongin, dari kata-kata super duper manis (bikin diabetes) sampai yang pedas (level 10) tidak akan bisa menembus batu yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo-hyung nya itu. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya Kris yang akan bertindak dengan menggendong Kyungsoo dengan tidak hormat di pundaknya. Banyak resiko yang akan ditanggung Kris setelah melakukan aksi gendong paksa. Di diamkan seharian penuh, mendapatkan tatapan kebencian, dan banyak hal mengerikan lainnya.

"Hyung, malam ini aku lapar sekali. Kau cari saja mangsa lain," Tao melambai, berlari menjauh dari Kris.

"Ya?! Tao-ah, kau pelit sekali." Pekik Kris sambil menahan Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti meronta.

Inilah yang lebih mengerikan. Tak ada jatah makan malam dan sarapan untuk Kris. Tao yang biasanya berbagi makan malam, jika Tao pun tak mau membaginya, Kris akan kelaparan sepanjang malam.

Untuk sarapan, Kris akan memasang muka imut dan menggoda Kyungsoo dengan jurus mata berbinar-binar yang ia pelajari dari Sehun. Kesan Kris berubah dari _cold_ hyung menjadi _cute_ hyung. Dan hasilnya, wajahnya lebih mirip kucing kelaparan dari pada anak anjing imut. Tapi Kyungsoo suka kucing, jadi topeng itu berhasil. Kris mendapat sarapannya kembali.

.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Kyungsoo segera menuju dapur. Pertama ia akan membereskan kekacauan sisa-sisa makan malam. Setelah itu membuatkan sarapan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hyung dan dongsaeng nya pergi tanpa sarapan. Semangat Kyungsoo jika sedang memasak tak kalah dengan nyala api kompor yang ada di depannya. Berkobar. Sampai-sampai sakit ditenggorokannya hilang atau bisa dibilang lupa. Ia selalu berkata _"Aku akan menjadi chef jika tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi,"_

Sehun adalah salah satu penggemar masakan Kyungsoo. _"Masakan hyung daebak,"_ Tetapi tidak dengan Jongin ehem pacarnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah memuji masakannya. Tidak jarang ia berkomentar seperti seorang juri perlombaan masak _"kau kurang menambahkan garamnya hyung, rasanya sedikit hambar."_ Atau _"masakan mu tidak enak, aku kecewa padamu."_ Kecewa gara-gara seonggok masakan? Jongin belebihan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah dengan komentar itu, menurutnya itulah cara Jongin mengucapkan _'terimakasih'_. Karna Jongin yang selalu menghabiskan makanannya.

_"Aku terpaksa menghabiskannya karna perutku ini kelaparan sekali,"_ Jongin mengatakan ini setelah makan lima potong ayam goreng.

Ada perasaan sedikit sedih saat makanannya berakhir di tempat sampah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menampakannya. Jongin yang selalu tau tatapan sedih itu. Jongin terlalu mengenal makhluk bermata bulat kesayangannya.

.

"Eumm, baunya enak."

"Kau mengagetkan ku hyung."

"Kau mau kuban-"

"Tidak! Hyung duduk disana saja. Itu sudah cukup membantu," dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolaknya. Terakhir kali Suho membantunya, dapur porak-poranda seperti terkena badai. Ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Baiklah, aku panggilkan Yixing saja ya,"

"Hah, itu lebih baik." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo biasanya ditemani Lay ketika memasak.

"Kyung kau sakit?" Tanya Lay.

"Ah, ani hyung."

Lay menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kyungsoo.

"Hangat, kau demam Soo."

"Aku terlalu lama di depan kompor hyung kkkk," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Lay tidak semudah itu percaya, Kyungsoo sering sekali bersikap seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau sakit sebaiknya tidak usah ikut latihan hari ini."

Mustahil Kyungsoo tidak ikut latihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung," bibir _loveable_ nya merekah.

"Sarapan siap," Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, sambil membawa 3 mangkuk nasi dan menaruhnya di meja makan

"Siap, baby Soo."

"Hyung, aku juga mau susu coklat seperti Jongin."

"Kyung, aku mau 2 mangkuk. Semalam kau tidak memberikan aku makan malam."

"Soo hyung aku mau dagingnya saja."

"Ya ya ya, jangan dihabiskan sarapannya. Hahh, eyeliner ku jadi berantakan."

"Sehunie, bajumu berserakan. Bereskan dulu."

"Lay, ambilkan juga untukku."

"Ya, Tao-ah mau berapa lama lagi kau di kamar mandi."

"Jongdae-ah, ayo kita sarapan dulu. Nanti kau mandi di kamar ku saja."

Dorm berubah menjadi pasar seketika. Tapi ada seseorang yg masih nyaman memejamkan matanya, tidak terusik sama sekali dengan suara gaduh itu. Kim Jongin.

"Pangeran Jongin, sudah saatnya bangun." Kyungsoo meletakan susu coklat di meja.

"Enghhhh," hanya lenguhan berat yang keluar.

"Anak raja bangunlah, jangan sampai Suho hyung yang membuat kegaduhan lagi untuk membangunkanmu." Kyungsoo berjongkok dan menepuk pelan pipi Jongin.

"Lima menit lagi ya hyung."

"Sekarang, atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi?"

"Seret aku, sekalian kita mandi bersama hyung." Jongin menggoda.

"Tuan Kim, sedang bermain-main rupanya." Kyungsoo membunyikan sela-sela jarinya, siap untuk mengeluarkan jurus _back choke._

"Baiklah tuan Do yang senang me-_wrestling_," Jongin bangun dengan cepat, dari pada merasakan sakit leher sepanjang hari.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Ia selalu membangunkan jongin setelah sarapan siap. Kyungsoo khawatir Jongin kurang istirahat. Karena Jongin tidak pernah tidur cepat, selalu larut malam. Satu lagi hal yang tidak boleh ketinggalan. Susu coklat. Pantas saja kulit Jongin tidak bisa putih.

Tunggu...Ia memang kecoklatan sejak lahir.

Jongin sering sekali terkena flu. Dan susu coklat buatan Kyungsoo cukup membantu menjaga Jongin tetap sehat. Naluri keibuan Kyungsoo kuat sekali.

"Jangan lupa sarapanmu jongina,"

"Tentu baby Soo,"

"Hyung Jongin! Panggil aku hyung," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tidak mau. Wajahmu mengatakan kau adalah bayi, baby Soo kkkk."

Benar saja, wajah Kyungsoo memang seperti anak sekolah dasar yang lupa arah pulang. Imut dan menggemaskan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi nya gemas.

"Hah, memang sedikit pening." Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian berdiri dengan cepat.

"Jongin, habiskan sarapanmu. Jangan sisakan sayurnya. Aku tunggu diluar," Teriak Kyungsoo

"Hem," suara Jongin sedang menyikat gigi.

.

"Kalian harus makan banyak, karna hari ini adalah hari latihan sedunia."

"Apanya yang sedunia, mana ada hari semacam itu. Itu sih bisa-bisaan nya Suho hyung saja." Protes maknae.

"Ayo Kyung makan yang banyak," Suho menyumpitkan bulgogi ke mangkuk Kyungsoo.

"N-ne hyung," Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan makanannya. Tenggorokannya yang sakit membuatnya tidak ingin makan.

"Semuanya siap? Kajja!" Sang happy virus menyebarkan semangatnya.

Jika sedang latihan seperti ini, seringkali waktu terlupakan.

"Istirahat 1 jam!" Suho menghentikan kegiatan latihannya setelah melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat.

"Hyung, gwechana?" Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Semua member berkeringat tanpa terkecuali. Tapi kai terlalu peka dengan perubahan mimik Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan nafas pendek.

Mereka hampir saja melewatkan makan siang jika tidak diingatkan.

"Hyung kau harus makan yang banyak," bujuk Jongin.

"Tenggorokanku sedang tidak baik," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya kau jujur juga baby Soo," Kris menangkap basah omongan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya demamnya pun semakin tinggi. Kalau belum sampai ambruk, mungkin Kyungsoo akan tetap latihan. Suho kenal sekali sifat Kyungsoo yang satu itu. Itu sebabnya perhatiannya sedikit lebih pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, kau pulang saja. Manager hyung akan mengantarmu."

"Lagi pula dance dan suaramu sudah stabil Kyung," Luhan menambahkan

"Iya seben-"

"Ya?! Tidak ada sebentar lagi atau nanti dulu. Kau pulang sekarang," Jongin mulai kesal.

Kyungsoo tidak suka dibentak, Jongin tidak suka dibantah, dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang nekat pulang sendiri.

"Aku pulang!"

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo hyung pulang sendiri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia akan naik taksi sampai dorm." Suho menenangkan semua membernya.

Salah perkiraan. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dengan jaket lengkap dengan kupluknya. Bukan badannya saja yang tidak enak, tapi pikirannya pun penat. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan dapat memperbaiki _mood_-nya.

Tak disangka hari ini akan hujan. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik melihat-lihat pun gelagapan karna hujan yang tiba-tiba. Ia harus berebut dengan pejalan kaki lain untuk mendapatkan tempat berteduh. Tapi mustahil ia berteduh di tengah keramaian, bisa-bisa ada _fanmeet_ dan _fansign_ dadakan. Taksi. Satu-satunya solusi, ia berharap ada taksi yang lewat sembari ia berlari. Kenapa Kyungsoo lari? mana ada orang yang diam saja saat hujan, ia tidak mau dikira tidak waras.

Perkiraan Suho tidak sepenuhnya meleset. Kyungsoo mendapatkan taksi setelah basah kuyup. Yakinlah setelah ini demamnya akan semakin parah.

Sampai di dorm, Kyungsoo mengeringkan badannya dan mengganti bajunya. Badannya kedinginan, terlihat dari bibirnya yang tidak semerah biasanya dan kuku-kukunya yang membiru. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tv dengan tangan yang menutup matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak bayi pun tahu, jika sakit harus minum obat dan istirahat.

"Aha, masak! Mereka bisa langsung makan ketika pulang."

Otak Kyungsoo mungkin berceceran saat ia berlari tadi. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk minum obat penurun panas kemudian bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Muka pucat, nafas panas, lemas, dan pening masih bisa memasak untuk 12 orang kelaparan. Anak ini memang ajaib. Dan satu lagi, susu coklat untuk Jongin.

Setelah memasak Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur setelah minum obat (*otaknya yang berceceran kembali untuh).

Tak lama kemudian, member yang lain pulang dengan membawa rasa lelah dan...lapar. Suho sudah merencanakan untuk memesan makanan setibanya di dorm. Ia tak mau Kyungsoo memaksakan untuk memasak. Tapi rencananya pun sia-sia. Si tuan keras kepala sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk serigala-serigala kelaparan ini.

"Kyungsoo hyung mana? Dia yang memasak?"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia, hantu mana yang bisa masak sebanyak ini?"

"Ya?! Jangan bahas hantu dong, aku jadi takut mandi sendiri nih."

"Nggak bahas hantu pun, kau akan minta di temani mandi kan." Jawab Kris.

"Oh iya benar juga ya," Tao terkekeh malu.

Setelah makan, semua member masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk mandi atau sekedar ganti baju. Mungkin hanya Tao yang tidak mandi karna tidak ada korban yang mau mandi bersamanya.

"Jongin-ah, susu coklat mu ada di meja. Habiskan dan kemudian tidurlah." Ujar Kyungsoo di sela-sela tidurnya.

Sepertinya Jongin masih merajuk, ia tidak menanggapi apa kata Kyungsoo barusan. Mereka sebenarnya sama-sama keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa, batu bertemu batu kemudian pacaran sampai selama ini? Tentunya ada sesuatu yang rahasia diantara mereka berdua.

Setelah mandi, Jongin keluar dari kamar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Kyungsoo. Kebiasaannya sebelum tidur adalah menonton televisi. Biasanya Jongin tidak sendiri, ia selalu di temani Sehun atau Suho yang membaca buku. Mungkin mereka sedang lelah.

Beberapa jam di depan televisi akhirnya membuat Jongin ngantuk juga. Ia masuk ke kamar dan tidur disebelah Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan kamar lain, kamar Kaisoo hanya ada satu kasur dengan ukuran king.

"Hyung kau sudah tidur?"

"Enghhh,"

Jongin meraba leher Kyungsoo yang terlihat berkeringat.

"Hyung, kau masih demam." Jongin panik mendapatkan suhu badan Kyungsoo yang tinggi.

Jujur saja, ia tak pernah merawat orang sakit. Biasanya dialah yang dirawat oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tak tau apa-apa tentang bagaimana cara menurunkan demam.

"Hyung sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah, sebentar lagi juga turun." Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

"Sudah minum obat tapi belum turun juga? Astaga, aku harus apa sekarang."

Jongin tambah panik. Diotaknya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya? harus apa dia sekarang? kenapa tidak turun juga? apakah ia harus membangunkan Suho hyung? Untuk yang terakhir, ia butuh berfikir seribu kali untuk membangunkan Suho. Panik dan khawatir, ia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Kyungsoo-nya.

"Kau tidur saja, aku cuma butuh tidur."

Bagaimana bisa Jongin tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang demam tinggi disebelahnya.

Jongin menyibakan selimut Kyungsoo dan segera membuka kancing piyamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terkaget.

"glek," Jongin menelan ludahnya.

Jongin menahan nafsunya dalam-dalam melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"Hyung menurut saja, buka bajumu sekarang."

"Jangan sekarang Jongin-ah, badanku sedang tidak enak. Lain kali saja,"

Apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Jongin tidak se bodoh dan semesum itu. Untuk tidur saja ia tidak bisa, bagaimana melakukan "itu" saat genting seperti ini. Mungkin ini efek demam.

"Hyung ngomong apa sih," Jongin membuka baju Kyungsoo kemudian melucuti bajunya juga.

Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin-ah?

Kemudian ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan memeluk namja mungil itu yang dalam keadaan _topless_. Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Ini namanya perpindahan kalor hyung. Panas dari tubuh hyung akan dinetralkan oleh badanku." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Yang ada nanti kau tertular deman, Jongin pabo."

kalau ia bisa memilih, Jongin lebih memilih tertular dari pada melihat hyung pororonya demam seperti ini.

"Tidak akan. Sekarang tidurlah, kita akan tetap seperti ini sampai pagi." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo posesiv seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Mana ada menurunkan demam dengan cara seperti ini." Cibir Kyungsoo

"Ada hyung, dan aku sedang melakukannya."

Jongin mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo, agar si empunya terlelap. Tidur di peluk Jongin, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan mimpi indah malam ini.

"Mau aku usap atau tepuk p*ntat,"

Jongin sukses mendapatkan deathglare Kyungsoo.

"Ya?! Memangnya aku bayi di tepuk p*ntat." Kyungsoo mencubit pelan perut Jongin. sebenarnya cubitan tadi untuk menutupi jantungnya yang hampir keluar sekarang. Aroma maskulin Jongin langsung menyeruak masuk ke saraf hidung Kyungsoo membuat detakan jantungnya tak beraturan, terlihat dari pipinya yang bersemu merah. Untung saja wajahnya tak terlihat, jadi Jongin tidak menggodanya lebih dari ini.

"Appo hyung. Sudah sakit, masih bisa nyubit sekeras itu. Kau ini ajaib hyung."

Dada bidang Jongin yang lebar, membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Hyung, badanmu bisa dijadikan kompor untuk memasak ramen." Demam Kyungsoo memang cukup tinggi

kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar.

"cepatlah sembuh hyung, aku takut." tatapan Jongin berubah sendu menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

"Jaljayo hyungie," Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo sambil ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

"Jongin-ah, pangeran Jongin. Bangunlah," Kyungsoo berjongkok. Ia membangunkannya dengan suara lembut dan tepukan halus di pipi Jongin.

Satu lagi keajaiban Kyungsoo. Ia dapat membangunkan Jongin tanpa membuat kegaduhan seperti yang Suho lakukan.

"Hyung, kapan kau bangun? Jam berapa ini?" Jongin kaget, ia sudah memakai bajunya kembali.

Tangan Jongin terulur meraba kening Kyungsoo..

"Berkat teori perpindahan kalor mu itu, demam ku turun. Gomawo Jongin-ah," senyum Kyungsoo merekah.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pada mendapatkan senyum Kyungsoo di pagi hari. Matahari pun kalah cerah dengan senyumnya.

"Kau masih sedikit demam hyung, ayo kita berpelukan lagi." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan badan Kyungsoo berada diatas badan Jongin. Morning hug yang manis.

"Ya?! Kkamjong, apa yang kau lakukan. Mandi dulu!" Kyungsoo memukul manja dada bidang Jongin

"Tidak mau hyung~" goda Jongin.

Kelakuan bodoh Jongin lah yang membuat Kyungsoo betah berlama-lama jadi pacarnya.

* * *

author note: makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca plus kasih review~~~ maaf ya kalo feelnya kurang dapet, baru pertama kali bikin yang BL hhe. sekali lagi makasih banget yang udah mau kasih review~~~ *bow. And thanks to chemie-chan kkkkk udah ngebantuin, love ya~~~


End file.
